


No Lo Hagas, Cas.

by garakay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is confused, Dean Winchester Can't Say "I Love You", Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, human!Cas, ill get better with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garakay/pseuds/garakay
Summary: When Castiel wakes up to his husband of 6 years saying ‘no lo hagas cas’, he immediately worries. He can see the fear in his eyes and it puts fear into his.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! I had a very good friend convince me to write this on AO3. It started out as a little joke but they thought it was good so I caved in and here we are. I usually write for fun in a little notebook so this is a first for me. I hope you all enjoy :)

“No lo hagas, Cas.”

“What?” Cas whispers sleepily.

“No lo hagas, Cas. What the fuck is going on?”

Cas sits up, a mixture of confusion and worry in his eyes. “Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asks his husband of six years. 

“No lo hagas, Cas.” Dean grabs his phone and clicks on the translator app. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” That’s just before Cas sees tears swimming in Dean’s eyes. “Dean, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Dean hits translate and as he reads, a tears slides down his face. A another tear follows until he’s sobbing in Cas’s arms mumbling “No lo hagas, Cas.” Which only makes him cry harder. 

“Dean, please. I don’t know what’s wrong. I love you too much to see you like this.” Cas whispers, fear and worry clouding the bliss he feels to hold the man he loves.

“I can’t say it. Why can’t I say it? Cas, help. I cant say it.” Dean looks over at Miracle, who is laying down on the edge of the bed. “I love you, Miracle,” Dean says. He then looks to Cas. “No lo hagas, Cas.” Just as Castiel thought he was going to stop crying, he starts crying harder than ever before. “I cant say it.”

“You can’t say what, Dean?” If Cas wasn’t worried before, he sure as hell is now. He hates seeing Dean hurting but not knowing why is so much worse. “Please, Dean. I don’t know how to help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Dean shivers and mumbles something Castiel can’t make out but assumes is what he’s been saying for a while now. He keeps clawing at Castiel as if he can pull him out of this. “No lo hagas cas.” 

Cas grabs Dean’s phone, only to see what Dean translated. It’s Spanish to English and it’s translated to “Don’t do this, Cas.” Why would he be saying ‘don’t do this Cas’?

“Cas, baby, no lo hagas. Why can’t I say it? Please, I need to say it.” Dean cries and cries and cries. They stay like that. Cas holding his trembling husband and Dean mumbling ‘no lo hagas Cas’. Castiel has no idea how much time had passed but Dean finally goes still. He quiets down and stops gripping Cas as if he’s the only thing keeping him on this earth. Castiel’s head starts to turn. What was he doing? Why was he so scared? Castiel has only seen Dean Winchester cry a few times and it’s only for a good reason when he does. 

He thinks back on their conversation. Dean had told Miracle that he loved them. Was that what he was trying to say? No. It translated to ‘don’t do this Cas’ not ‘I love you, Cas’. He sighs, closing his eyes only to see green eyes, lost and empty. Dean looked at his phone and when he hit translate, he broke. Castiel wishes to unsee everything from this. He opens his eyes, not being able to stand it any longer. He pushes his hand through Dean’s hair, it usually calms him down. It’s keeping him comfort but he feels anything but calm. Dean’s body goes completely limp and this time it’s Castiel who trembles.


	2. Five More Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lemme give you guys some background info cause I realized I didn’t do that before. The C*W recently decided to change the Spanish Dub from “Y yo a ti, Cas.” to “No lo hagas, Cas.” so I went ahead and made this. Basically, Dean can’t say it anymore because the C*W changed the scripts and it is affecting this version of Cas and Dean. 
> 
> Oh and Cas is human teehee
> 
> Now that that is cleared up, thank you all so much for the kudos and hits. It really means a lot. Okay, okay,,, continue reading :)

After a while, Cas had finally fallen asleep. When he wakes, it’s to the sound of low humming. He recognizes the song. Dean must’ve played it for him before. 

Dean is cuddled tightly into his side. Too tightly. That’s when he remembers last night. “Dean?” Cas asks, eager to see if he’s alright now. The humming says otherwise but Cas is praying he just has ‘Nothing Else Matters’ stuck in his head. 

Dean’s humming comes to a stop and he looks up at Cas. “Hm?” Dean hums weakly.

“I have a feeling I already know the answer but are you okay now?” Cas asks. Dean shakes his head in response. “Okay, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Dean sighs and sits up. His eyes are red and puffy. 

“I can’t say it to you. I can say it to everyone- everything else except you,” Dean says sadly. 

“What can’t you say?” As far as Castiel knows, Dean doesn’t usually go around speaking Spanish. Let alone saying things like ‘Don’t do this, Cas.’

“It’s confusing. I can’t say it to you. Not even if it’s not meant for you. So the only way for you to know is if I say it to someone else,” Dean looks towards Miracle and repeats what he said last night. “I love you, Miracle.”

So that is what he’s been trying to say this whole time. Which makes absolutely no sense. Before he can ask, Dean continues. “I don’t know why but if I try and say just the....L word to you in a sentence, I start speaking Spanish.” Dean runs a hand down his face. He looks so tired. His eyes are bloodshot, probably from nightmares. “I don’t know what to do, Cas. I’ve been texting Sam all morning. He’s got nothing. It seems witchy but-“

“-But with the protection Rowena has on us, that’s very unlikely,” Cas finishes. Not long ago, they had a very special encounter with witches that gave them all a big scare. They ended up asking Rowena if there was a spell to keep them protected at least when they are inside the bunker. To their luck, there was. “Research?” Dean groans and flops back on the bed. Cas chuckles at his hatred for research.

“Five more minutes.” Dean mumbles, face full of pillow which only makes Castiel laugh out right. He positions himself so that he’s spooning Dean. Dean, the badass hunter who kills monsters for a living just can’t help but love being the little spoon. It brings a smile to Cas’s face. 

“Five more minutes.”


	3. We’ll Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I took a bit of a break for Christmas but I’m back now so....yeah :)
> 
> Thank you everyone for leaving Kudos on this work! I’m glad you’re liking it <3

It took quite a bit of convincing but Cas finally got Dean out of bed. They walked into the library, both looking troubled considering there isn’t exactly a place to start. Dean picked out two books for himself and three for Cas. He huffs and Dean looks towards him. “What?”

“You did this on purpose.” Castiel says, chuckling lightly as he takes his seat.

“Did what?”

“Gave me more than you,” He opens his book and and starts scanning through the pages. “I mean I know you hate research but don’t drag me down with you.” He says, clearly joking. Dean didn’t seem to get that. 

“Fine.” Dean angrily walks over, grabs a book from Cas’s short stack and adds it to his own. Cas looks at him with wide eyes. “What? You gonna get mad at me for stealing your books now too?”

He sighs and shuts his book, giving his husband his full attention. “I know you’re upset and obviously annoyed but don’t turn that on me. I was joking with you. Like I always do and always will. We will figure this out but we can’t do that if you’re being an asshole, can we?” He gives him a knowing look. After a bit of hesitation, Dean nods and starts looking at his own book. They carry on like this for hours. It’s only when Castiel hears Dean’s soft snores does he look up. He gets up from his chair and winces when his knees crack. “Fucking humans.” He mumbles to himself. He checks the time only to see it’s a little after two. He walks over to Dean and picks him up. He’s not as strong as he used to be but he’ll be damned if he can’t carry Dean anymore. 

After getting them both settled in bed, he picks up a book that he’d been looking at in the library and continues going through it. 

Nothing. 

He turns the page. Reads through it. 

Nothing. 

Dean cuddles into him and even with Cas’s foul mood, he can’t help but smile at him. He continues with his reading, a few things catching his eye but never anything that could possibly help them with their situation. He looks over at Dean again and whispers, “We’ll figure it out. I promise.”


	4. Theories, Theories, Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've really started to notice how short the chapters are. Like really notice. So, here's a longer-ish chapter. 
> 
> We are getting there folks. Finally. This will be the second to last chapter, I think? I'll be starting a new fic soon with @sams_lost_sh0e if you want to go toon into that when we start working on it :)
> 
> Anyways,,, enjoy!

It has been a week since Dean started speaking Spanish that one night. One week of Castiel not getting to hear the words he so desperately aches for. Its been hard. For the both of them. Piles and piles of books now covering their table, each having been read through front to cover. Dean has been very diligent with his reading, making sure he doesn't miss a single word. He also hadn't been getting any sleep. This worries Castiel. Deans never been much a sleeper, even if napping is one of his favorite things to do. At first it was one night, Cas had let it slide just because he knows how upset Dean is, but it was the next night too. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘊𝘢𝘴. 𝘐 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴. His argument was weak and Castiel could've had him in bed if it weren't for his damn stubbornness. 

Sam had gotten back home three days after the mess had started. Both Dean and Cas had been too busy to text him. Sam wasn't the happiest camper about their secrecy but he was quick to jump on the fact that they needed help with research. Last Castiel saw him was yesterday, at noon. His exit had set Cas's hopes high for the time being but he fears its being lost every second Sam remains in his room.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘊𝘢𝘴." 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘣 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥. 

"𝘚𝘢𝘮, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱," 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 30%. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵." 𝘊𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘊𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

With Sam still in his room and Dean sitting by the map table looking over a book for the one billionth time, Cas is left to his own thoughts. Those thoughts just so happen to be that he hates Spanish. There's nothing wrong with it. Its a beautiful language. He wouldn't mind at all if Dean were speaking Spanish to him. He wouldn't mind if every time Dean spoke it his eyes didn't start to wet. He wouldn't mind if every time Cas said 'I love you.' to his fucking husband, he wouldn't look so empty inside knowing he can't say it back. He wouldn't mind if it wasn't tearing the man he loves apart. 

His thoughts get interrupted when Sam comes bursting through the door with a proud smile hanging on his face. Cas tries to shove down the hope that's bubbling inside him but he just can't help it. "Please tell me who have some good news behind that smile." Cas says, optimistically. Sam just smiles and turns around leaving the room again. Castiel has no time to be shock because next thing he knows, Sam has returned with Dean trailing behind him. "Sam? What's this all about?" He asks.

"Okay, this is going to sound a little bit crazy but bear with me here," Sam begins. "Cas, do you remember yesterday? You were talking about me needing to go to sleep?" Cas nods in response, a bit confused. "I don't remember what you said exactly but it was something about how 'anyone could see.' Do you remember that?"

"I do, although, I'm having a bit of trouble trying to figure out why that's important." Castiel states.

"I'm getting there," Sam promises. "When you said that it kinda sent me down memory lane. It was....8-9 years ago maybe but Dean, do remember when we got thrown into that weird reality where we were both both actors? Cas too." 

Dean looks completely lost. "Yeah? Sam, what does that have to do with anythi-"

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there." Sam interrupts. "We worked on that show....uh, 'Supernatural' I think. Anyways, I had to get interviewed on it and the interviewer had mentioned how we didn't have that big of a fandom but we had a passionate one. So passionate that they would get pretty angry when something didn't go their way. Well, when the network had done something shitty and pissed them off."

"What does a fake fanbase have to do with us?" Dean asks, temper seeming to drop quickly.

"That's the thing, Dean, what if it isn't fake?"

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?" Dean and Cas say in unison.

"What if something happened somewhere else and its affecting you two?" Both Dean and Cas stare at him blankly, not really sure what to say. It just doesn't seem realistic. "Oh, for fucks sake. Guys, its easy to understand. Think about it. Dean can't say something he's always been able to say just out of the blue. What if something happened in the scripts? They changed something."

"I still don't get what you're saying." Dean says.

"What I'm saying is there must've been a problem. Something must've happened."

"To....the scripts?" Castiel adds, still utterly confused.

"Yes. I just couldn't understand why it was in Spanish and why it was a big deal if a few scripts have changed. I mean, they surely wouldn't have let an old script get leaked. So, I started thinking. Why would a show, that's in English, have Spanish involved? Which is when I realized this show is probably in other languages. So, Spanish Dub. I knew it had something to do with Spanish dubs but I was stumped on what it could be." Sam pauses for a moment, as if he's waiting for them to comment. So they do.

"Did you figure it out?" 

"I think so. Something must've happened in the scripts. Dean can't say 'I love you' to Cas and only Cas. I think that's what happened in the show. Whatever was happening in that scene had Cas saying 'I love you' and Dean saying 'Don't do this, Cas' because that's what Dean's been saying in Spanish. So again, something must've happened. My theory is that the scripts originally had Dean saying 'I love you, too' or something and those scripts had been accidentally sent out to the translating business. Then, the English version aired, showing the whole scene with the new lines. Then, the Spanish one airs and its different. I'm assuming the fans who ship you guys together found out pretty quickly. The network, not being able to handle the commotion, probably had it changed to 'Don't do this, Cas' or 'No lo hagas, Cas'. There's absolutely no way that sat well with the fans. I think the impact was so hard it ended up messing up our world. You." Sam stops talking, looking a bit relieved and proud. He has to admit, Sam does have a point.

"Okay, lets say this thing turns out to be true? Hm? What are we gonna do about it?" Sam doesn't have an answer right away and Dean doesn't wait. "Nothing. There's nothing we can do." Dean's getting upset and he's getting upset quickly. "I-I can't go the rest of my life not saying it. I c-can't. If what you say is true then I don't think I-" Dean is crying now. And he is crying 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥. Castiel is up and out of his seat in a heartbeat. He hugs Dean tightly, cradling his head into his chest. "I can't do it. I-" He doesn't get the rest out. 

"Shhhh. Shhhh, I know, baby. I know." He sure as hell knows. He knows all too well that he may never get to hear 'I love you' come out of Dean's mouth again and its shattering his heart. Dean crying makes it pretty easy to lead him towards their bedroom. If anything can come of this, it could be a goodnights rest for Dean. For him too. He finds it very hard to sleep without the hunter by his side. He helps Dean get situated comfortably, then climbs in himself. He doesn't need to pull Dean into his chest because he's already there. His face is the crook of his neck, breathing shakily. Cas combs is his fingers gently through Dean's hair as he waits for his breathing to even out. It does, and so does his.


	5. We're married, assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is the last chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint :)
> 
> [More notes at the end of the chapter]

Castiel awakes to the sound of knocking at the door. Dean shifts a little, wrapping his arm more firmly against Cas's chest. He rolls his eyes and tries to climb out of bed but Dean only tightens his grip. Once again the sound of knocking fills the room. Knowing Dean won't let go, he sighs exasperated and calls from where he is, "Come in."

Sam walks in and smirks at the sight of Dean holding on so tightly to Cas. "Hey, I made breakfast," He begins. "Although, by the looks of it you might not be getting it for a while."

"He hasn't slept in three days, at least. I want to let him sleep more but I'm afraid my stomach has different plans." Being human truly does suck. The only reason he doesn't complain about it more is because of the emotions he gets to feel, especially towards Dean.

"Well, I'll leave you to that." With that, Sam leaves. He shuts the door quietly, probably to make it harder for Cas to wake Dean up. _Asshole._ He looks down at the man on his chest and his heart fills. What a journey their lives have been. It was quite difficult getting Dean to fess up about his love for Cas with everything John did to him. He and Sam both thought it would be best to let Dean figure it out on his own but it turned out he already knew. He'd known for years. Telling Cas in his own special ways. Of course Cas never caught on to those, but they were still there. It'd taken over three months before Dean looked Cas in the eyes and told him how he felt about him. How he loved him. How he tried not to. How his father had left wounds open that he didn't think he could close. How he closed them for Cas. How he spent nights lying in bed thinking of them as a couple. How he would look at Sam and Eileen and wish he could have something like that with Cas. How he was too surprised by Cas's confession to even speak. How when they got Cas out of the empty all he wanted was to kiss him but couldn't because of his father's cruel words. How he would tear himself apart when he thought of all the times he'd hurt Cas. How he avoided Cas after he got back so he could think of the right things to say. 

"Dean," Cas whispers softly, carding his fingers through Dean's hair. He looks beautiful with the ray of of sun beaming in and highlighting all of the hunter's features. "You want to go eat?" To Castiel's surprise, Dean shakes his head slowly. Cas chuckles and taps lightly on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks at him curiously. "You haven't talked to me about all of this. How are you feeling?"

Dean looks at Cas's unoccupied hand and stares. He does this for what feels like thirty minutes before he swallows thickly. "I'm not happy." Castiel's eyebrows slope as he looks at Dean. This entire thing has really taken a toll on him. Dean, not being brave enough to say it for all those years and then his ability to say it altogether gets taken away.

"I don't think I would be able to go this long. It would be very difficult. I'm not sure how you're doing it." Dean stiffens, meeting Cas's gaze. His eyes are hard. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Dean. Don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Let's go eat." Dean states and quickly gets up. 

"Dean." Castiel grumbles, not in the mood for his husband's behavior. Deans already out the door, not staying long enough to listen to what he has to say. Castiel reluctantly follows him. 

They share a quiet meal together. By lunchtime, their little argument has been forgotten. They're seated at the map table looking over some newly discovered books when Sam comes out of the whole he crawled in since breakfast. "Oh thank god," He says, looking knowingly at the two of them. Sam had to witness the very awkward silence of their meal. This silence isn't awkward. "I don't think I can handle anymore angry glances."

"Ha. Ha." Dean says, rolling his eyes. 

"I know how we're going to fix this." Sam says casually. Both Dean and Castiel's eyes widen and they look expectantly at Sam who just stands there and does nothing.

"Don't wait for us." 

"It's pretty easy, Dean. We are just going to throw you two into that universe just as Balthazar did." For the first time in a week, Dean looks hopeful. 

After getting all the supplies needed for the spell and another goodnight's rest, they're ready to go. Dean is practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. He's constantly checking his bag or looking at the bowl in which all their ingredients for the spell are. Sam scolds him as he almost knocks over the bowl but Dean just smirks and glances up at Cas, "Ready?" He says with a big, toothy smile. Castiel nods in return. Sam starts to draw the symbol on the window of an abandoned gas market near the bunker. Once all is said and done, Cas grabs Dean's hands and starts to run towards the window. The jump out the window and come crashing down on a black mat. 

"Jensen! Misha? What are you doing?" A voice yells to them from behind some cameras. Castiel furrows his brow in confusion, looking in the direction of voice. "Misha, what are you doing here?"

Dean stands up quickly, "I need to speak to someone with authority. Who's that?" He asks, voice hard. Several people exchange glances, looking utterly lost. "I don't have time for this. Who's in charge here?"

"What are you guys doing here? Show's over pal." Dean, losing his temper, whips out his phone - or the phone of the actor he's impersonating. He looks into the camera of the phone and it unlocks for him. He clicks on the Call app and starts to scroll through his contact list. Castiel doesn't recognize the name Dean clicks on but Dean seems confident about it. The line rings through twice before a voice on the other end greets him. 

"Listen," Dean starts, not at all friendly. "I don't get it like to the extent Sam does, but you need to change the scripts. I don't care if you need to reshoot the episode, make a short film, write a fricken' letter, it needs to be changed. I'm done not being able to say the L word to my husband." Dean pauses for a short amount of time before he begins again, more angry. "Yes, my husband. Uh, Misha? Yeah, Misha." There's confused faces getting shared throughout the room. 

"Jensen, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"You and Misha are married now?"

Dean pays the crew no mind as continues to argue with whoever he's talking to on the phone. "I have more power than you, buddy. You see, Jensen has this thing. It's pretty cool. I'm sure you've heard of it, a Twitter and Instagram following. If you don't do something about this now, I swear to you, every Dean and Castiel admirer will learn the truth my way." The call goes on for way more than Castiel thought it would. Dean and whoever he called argue for a long time. When he finally ends it, he does not look like he just one a battle. He continues to look through the phone, desperate for anything that might help their situation. He looks through text messages, social media, google, even notes. He eventually goes through the actors camera roll when Castiel sees something that catches his eye. 

"Wait, Dean. There," he points at a video. "Let me see that." Dean does as he asks and plays the video. It looks exactly like what happened all those years ago. The deal with the Empty. It's not a very good angle and it looks like it's a behind the scenes video. That's when a thought occurs to Castiel "This looks like something you'd see in bloopers."

"How do you even know that, Mr. I Don't Understand References?" Dean questions.

"Dean, are you not understanding? This will have everything. We've already watched ten minutes of a crew and cast give directions and lines. If Sam was right, and something was cut, this will have it. You need to post this. Now."

That's exactly what Dean does. He posts it on everything that will allow him to post a video that long. It immediately gains attention. Enough attention to the point where Dean and Cas decide that it would be a good time to go home.

Castiel has been watching Dean pace for over an hour and a half. Ever since they got home, Dean's been worried that it still won't work. That he won't be able to say it. "Dean, if you can't do it then we find something else. However, we're not going to find out if you don't say it at all."

"Can we go to bed?" Dean asks, voice small. Cas sighs with a tiny nod and stands up from his chair. They walk hand in hand to their bedroom and climb into bed. Dean curls into Cas' chest, his head on Cas' shoulder and hand flat on his chest. They lay there, quietly, for what seems like a lifetime. He thinks Dean has fallen asleep when he hears something too quiet to catch. Before he can ask him to repeat himself, Dean jumps up and looks at Cas with wide, tearful eyes. 

"I love you, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the wait.....for those who were waiting lmao
> 
> This is the end though. This was very fun for a first fic. I enjoyed it a lot. I probably am not sounding enthusiastic (how enthusiastic can you even sound like this) but it was. If there are any spelling errors, feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
